Dating Triangle
by hmjesseluvva19
Summary: Jesse and Katie are a cute couple but once a new friendship arises, will it break them apart? Or will it bring them even closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Dating Triangle

CHAPTER 1

Noise filled Valencia High School's main hallway. Jocks, nerds, and the famous beloved couple, Jesse and Katie were in sight. The two lovebirds paraded through the entrance holding hands and looking glamorous.

"Yo! Wuttup, dawg?" Pete slapped Jesse a high-five.

"Hey, buddy! How's it goin', man?" Jesse replied with a funky high-five of his own and nodded to his other friends that entered a nearby classroom.

"Dude-that algebra test-whew!" He shook his head in dismay.

"W-what? Do you need help?" Katie inquired in a serious manner. Jesse giggled; his girlfriend paid no attention.

"Sure! I studied all night, but this stuff is just _incomprehensible_!" His hands motioned just how much Pete didn't understand the concept of calculus.

"I'll meetcha in the quad at lunch, and I'll help you with your stuff!" She grinned at Pete and he winked back. He waved and jogged to his locker down the hall.

"Katie, I thought you were having lunch with _me_ today—I wanted to introduce you to my friend Miley. She's really going to like you; I can tell you'll have a lot in common!" Katie looked embarrassed and sorry.

"Uh, Jess-sweetie, I'm so sorry. You know I should help Pete study; he needs my assistance!" She held his hand tenderly, attempting to make him understand that she wished she could eat with him. However, she couldn't due to plans that are more important.

"Ugh. But you promised, Katie! We've been planning this for a week now because we barely ever have lunch together. But I guess I understand, though. Tomorrow cool for lunch instead?" Jesse looked hopeful at the love of his life, and she agreed. They kissed passionately and parted.

As Katie pranced down the steps to class, she spotted Miley Cyrus, her supposed new friend. _Jesse has been hanging out with her often lately_, she thought. _What did __**I **__do to deserve this_? Her fantasy continued until she accidentally collided with Miley, and both ladies careened down the stairwell, dragging binders, etc. down with them. It was an avalanche. Unfortunately for the two, no one came to their aid. There were only three other students in the vicinity of the accident, but both ran away immediately.

"Watch where you're going," Katie was about to say, but refrained from uttering any rude comments. _Miley looks like such a sweet girl, no wonder Jesse is friends with her_! She helped Miley up and apologized. Both girls gathered their belongings and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, hi, I'm Miley. Jesse told me about you and wanted us to meet each other. And don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I know; I just talked to him. However, I can't have lunch with you guys today because I'm helping Pete study for his math exam."

"That's too bad, but I'll catch you two tomorrow. Bye!"

"Later!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Well, she seems like a nice girl_, Katie thought. _I guess I was frustrated for no reason_. Katie shifted her position in her chair. In the math room, the teacher placed her at the back because he loathed her. She couldn't understand why, but never brought it up with Mr. Brown.

"CASSIDY! Solve the problem on the board!" She snapped back to attention and followed Mr. Brown's directions.

"Uh, uh..." was what came out of her mouth at first. As soon as she saw Pete and Jesse waiting at the door, she came to her senses and answered the question. She did this in a particularly loud manner so her friends in the hall would hear.

"Very good..." responded the teacher. _He reminds me of Severus Snape_... Brrring! "Class dismissed! Grab a packet at the door, due tomorrow!"

The class dispersed into the hallway. Katie took Jesse' hand and the three walked to Katie's locker.

"Finally, it's lunchtime! Now let's go do our thing." Pete was staring at Katie, who was leaning in for a kiss with her boyfriend. Jesse's and her eyes closed; it was the perfect moment.

"Dudes! Not in front of me!" Pete looked infuriated.

"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend in public?" Jesse smirked.

"At least not in my presence!"

"That's it! You're not getting any help for the math test!" Katie looked enraged and Pete snickered.

"Oh yes, I am!" He pulled on her arm with a concentrated face. Jesse stood between them and broke them apart.

"Step _away_ from her!" Katie clung to her boyfriend in fear and pain. She whimpered.

"YO! If Pete says she's helpin', she's helpin'!" Pete's posse came up behind him once they heard the ruckus. There was a mob around the scene now.

"Alright, that's it! No more little-miss-scared-girl! I am _not_ helping you _ever_! I have had _enough_ of you! And I'm _not_—" Katie couldn't finish her sentence because of five people pulling her in different directions. Jesse attempted to pull her towards him and shouted for help. The crowd was too scared, except for Ashley, Jesse's trustworthy friend.

"Argh!" Ashley managed to pull Katie away from Pete and his friends. Katie sank to the floor, her head buried in her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Katie, baby, you ok?" Jesse tried to move her hair so he could see her face.

"Get help!"

"She's crying," the crowd murmured, edging closer to her. Jesse put out his hand, gesturing to people not to crowd around her. Everyone was a tad startled and backed off.

"Jess, i-i-it hurts," Katie wailed. The nurse, Katherine Jonas, heard her bawls and made her way over as Jesse stroked her hair.

"Miss Cassidy, what happened?" She gently lifted her face.

"Uh, there were a group of boys who were pulling me in different directions—"

"I was just trying to protect her—" Jesse interrupted.

"So, you accidentally let go of everybody's hands and smashed your head against the lockers?" Katie nodded, breathing heavily. The nurse instructed Jesse to lift her _gently_ and to carry her to her office, where the nurse would further examine her head. Jesse did as he was told. In Mrs. Jonas's office, Jesse placed his girlfriend on the high bed. Katherine lifted her hair at her neck and gasped.

"Oh, my. Katie, you have severe bruises on your head here, but just on your head. You won't have to go to the hospital; I can take the X-Rays here." Jesse and Mrs. Jonas stepped out of the room as Katie lay down. Katherine completed the X-Ray process and entered the room with Jesse once more.

"Katie, good news!" Jesse sounded delighted and Katie sat up. "You're alright, just some minor bruises." Katie smiled.

"I knew it couldn't be that bad! Let's go. Thanks, Mrs. Jonas!" Katie grabbed an ice pack and skipped out of the room, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Whoa, not so fast. Katie, please see to it that your head is on either the ice pack or a soft surface. You'll need to be exceedingly careful for the next few days."

"Gotcha!" On that note, they left the room and proceeded to lunch. They looked everywhere for Miley but couldn't find her. They had lunch by themselves, and Katie left early for a meeting with her chemistry teacher, Ms. Stewart. Jesse caught sight of his other friends, Marcus, Robbie, and Jackson, and chatted with them.

"Dude-there's Miley!" They jogged over to her, who was sitting by herself and looking quite lonely.

"Oh-hey guys! What's up?" Miley looked somewhat surprised to see people wanting to spend time with her, but welcomed them nevertheless. They talked about how cruel the math teacher was.

"Guys-we gotta go! Don't wanna be late for physics!" Robbie, Marcus, and Jackson sprinted into the building.

"I'm just glad we both have a free block next!" Jesse playfully put his arm around Miley.

_Oh. My. God. Jesse just put his arm around me, but wait. He has a_— Miley decided not to act nervous, since she secretly had a major crush on Jesse. She just grinned flirtatiously at him.

_What is this girl doing_?

"Uh, Miley? What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Jess," Miley put her arm around his neck and brought her cheek to his. She grinned at him.

"Ok, get your arm off me. I was just being friendly and playful. I am _not_ flirting with you!" He scooted away from her.

"Are you serious? Then why'd you make me believe I could _finally_ be your girlfriend?"

"I just told you! I was just being friendly 'because I wanted to hang out with you. I was looking forward to having fun. When I put my arm around Katie—"

"I don't want to hear about her- ever! You're my boyfriend now, and if you don't break up with her before school ends today, you're dead meat!"

"That's stupid! I am definitely _not_ going to break up with Katie! You're misunderstanding my playful gesture here-it didn't mean anything! You're taking this way too far." Her posse of football players came up behind her once they heard her and Jesse arguing.

"What's up with these guys? I didn't know you were friends with the football team."

"Well, she _is_. We're about to make a deal with you, punk."

"I'm not a—" Jesse stood his ground.

"SHUT UP! You better listen, and listen good! You are going to break up with your girlfriend and get together with Miley here."

"He's already with me, guys! He's just not admitting it." Miley folded her arms and a malicious grin spread across her face.

"Got it, boss. Anyway, if you don't break your relationship with Katie, well, it's simple. We. Break. You." Now the 5 of them wore the same facial expression.

"But-if you fulfill our requests, then you don't get hurt. And you get to be my boyfriend!" Miley hugged him so fiercely that Jesse couldn't breathe. Her gang left and cackled amongst themselves as they entered the U. A. building. Jesse's strength finally emerged when he managed to push away from Miley.

"Alright, you can't be serious. Why are you doing this? I didn't even know you liked me like that. And as I said earlier, you're taking this way too far. I am _not _going to do whatever you and your band of tough guys tells me to do. And Katie _will_ remain my girlfriend. Look, you were such a sweet girl—" Katie coming up to them with her mouth wide open interrupted Jesse's spiel.

"I want to know what's going _on_, and I want to know _now_." She looked fierce as ever and pointed her finger in a superior manner at them, mainly Miley.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh...well, you see, um...ok. Katie, look. Miley's trying to make me her boyfriend, but as we all know, that's gross." Jesse flinched and turned to Miley.

"Miley, I liked you as a friend. But what you and your football player posse threatened me with is really-"

_POW! _Jesse doubled up. Miley's gang (Josh, John, Joe, and Jim) beat him up. Josh knocked on his head with his fists and kicked his neck. John, Joe, and Jim kicked his sides and punched him in the face. Troy, the last member of the crew (the other members called him the runt) stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Meanwhile, Jesse groaned and couldn't fight back because his arms were probably broken and he could barely move.

"Ugh! Let _go_!" Katie struggled to free her boyfriend from his attackers. It was no use; they were stronger than she was. John came up to her and picked her up as she wiggled herself, attempting to free herself from his grasp. He held her tight and kissed her fiercely. She screamed in disgust as he tossed her about 5 feet from Jesse.

"Get help," she moaned rather loudly to Troy. He ran away and the rest of his crew followed him, running. Both Jesse and Katie lay motionless for a minute. Then, Katie seemed to recover from her minor injury and limped over to where Jesse was.

"Honey, are you ok?" She stroked his head with the gentlest touch. He didn't reply for a moment. He moaned softly and turned towards her.

"Mmmmm... that hurts. Not you, what they did to me—"

"I-I-I'm sorry; I tried to help. I wanted to defend you, I—"

"Thanks," he grinned. An ambulance pulled up and 4 medics hopped out of the truck with 2 stretchers. They ran to the couple and asked them if they were ok.

"I'm fine, but he isn't." Katie breathed a bit heavily and her eyes began to shine with worry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, let's get him in the stretcher." The medics picked him up and two of them jogged off to the ambulance with him. The other two did the same with Katie. Once the two lovebirds were in the ambulance, the medics drove them to Memorial Hospital.

"Jess? Talk to me." Katie looked hopeless and desperate.

"Yeah? I can't move; it hurts so much. I'm sure I'll be fine, though. I'm a little tired right now, so it's hard for me to hear. What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Being chucked-well, tossed-is ridiculously fun. I'm gonna ask him to do it again!"

"Not funny, Katie."

"Right. Well, my body hurts just a bit—" She was interrupted by the medics opening the door and withdrawing them. They were gentle, but a tad rushed. **Gee, I wonder why**. Jesse and Katie were taken into the emergency room, where they were 'handled' at once. They were separated, but only thought about each other. Ok, Jesse slightly pondered his chances of survival.

As soon as a doctor placed Jesse on his bed in the privacy of his room, she fired a series of questions at him.

"What happened?"

"I got beaten up by 4 football players at school. It wasn't fun." The doctor giggled. _Thank god she has a sense of humor_, Jesse thought.

"I see. Well, I'm Dr. Truscott. Where does it hurt?" Her eyes were full of seriousness and concern.

"Um, one guy pounded me on the head; another kicked my legs. The other two took care of my shoulders, neck, stomach, and back."

"Whoa. First, I'll run some x-rays to see if you broke any bones." Dr. Melanie Truscott walked into an 'attached' x-ray room and turned on the machine. She instructed Jesse over their walkie-talkies to wait for her associate, Dr. Marie Hathaway, to begin the process. _Now why does that name sound familiar_, Jesse thought.Marie came into the room wearing a lavender lab coat.

"Wait— I know you!" Suddenly, a smile broke out on Jesse's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aren't you my—"

"Whatever it is you were going to say, no. Now budge! I'm here to help you recover!" Instead of gently handling her patient, she threw him around as a dog would with its chew toy.

"Hey! Stop- you're not helping anyone with—" Jesse grabbed his walkie-talkie and screamed into it, "Help me, Dr.!" Marie wiggled the gadget out of his hands and hurled it out of the window, Melanie's voice on it trailing away. It was a matter of seconds before she ran into the room with three armed security guards.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" The guards drew their guns and pointed them at Dr. Hathaway. She backed up, following their instructions. She walked backwards slowly towards the window, and what happened next was almost miraculous. Marie pulled herself up with her hands onto the windowsill and threw herself out of the window just as the guards shot their pistols. Jesse was just watching the scene from his comfortable bed.

"Well, why stand there? Run after the crazy woman!" The security officers hurled themselves out of the window as Dr. Truscott sat on Jesse's bed and began the x-ray process. From the office, she took all the x-rays she needed and then returned with them. She laid them out on Jesse's tray and started explaining them.

"See, this one is of your upper body-your head, neck, shoulders, and upper back. You didn't break anything there; your stomach and back are fine. Your feet look alright to me, but your right leg is twisted."

"I suppose that would explain why I'm not wincing in pain anymore."

"Yeah, precisely. Listen, you'll be on crutches for a few weeks. You're most certainly staying in this hospital until you are all better."

"Sounds ok to me. Wait a second-where's Katie? She arrived here with me and we got separated." Jesse looked frightened, confused, and protective at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Truscott looked puzzled. She peered at her patient confusingly and then glanced at the ceiling.

"Who's Katie?" she finally inquired.

"She's my girlfriend. We were both in the accident, so we were driven here together."

"Well, you are in no condition to get up and visit her, wherever she is. But you have a room phone and can call her. Do you know her room number?"

"Uh, no, of course not! I just said we were separated at our arrival. How could I possibly know her room number? Duh!" Jesse looked at her in a frustrated manner.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to leave you alone, but uh…"

"I don't care. Just gimme her room number." Jesse spoke impatiently. The doctor left the room while Jesse lay back down on the bed. He sighed, thinking about how brave Katie was being about all of this. Five minutes later, Dr. Truscott entered the room.

"Her room number is 828. Her phone number is the same." She handed Jesse his phone and sat down on the edge of his bed. Jesse looked at her expectantly. She seemed to understand but held up her hands to express her lack of permission to leave his room. He gave her his famous puppy-dog look and she left the room quite reluctantly.

"Let's see. Eight…two…eight. Here we go." Jesse dialed her number and bounced up and down, not being able to tolerate any waiting.

"Hello, this is Katie Cassidy's doctor, Ms. McCoy. Who is speaking?" Jesse was sat up, groaning, and held his head up with his free hand.

"This is her boyfriend, Jesse. Where is she?"

"She's in surgery."

"WHAT? She didn't seem hurt enough to have surgery—what did you do to her?"

"Well, apparently Katie broke her wrist. Look, the whole story is long. Would you like to come up here to her room?"

"I can't. I'm on crutches, and my doctor says I can't leave the room for the time being."

"Well, Katie is almost finished with her surgery. We can roll her over to your room once she's done. What room are you in?"

"Two-seventy-nine. And thank you!"

"You're very welcome, sir. Good day." On that note, Dr. McCoy hung up. A relieved expression spread over his face. _Wait, what did he mean by 'it's a long story'? I have to go see her. Now._ With that, Jesse got out of bed and hobbled out the door on his crutches. _Well, that was a quick change of mind_, he thought. _But how could I ever think of something else before my love_?

"Jesse! What're you doing? You're not allowed—" Jesse ignored Dr. Truscott's voice and limped into the elevator. He was the only one in it and as he rode up he shook in anxiety. He didn't have trouble finding Katie's room because it was directly across the elevator doors. He knocked on the door.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! No, don't do that, you'll hurt me even more! No!"


	9. Chapter 9

_What could they possibly be doing to her?_ Jesse was deep in thought but pounded on the door again. The doctors became irritated and opened the door.

"Who are-IT'S JESSE MCCARTNEY!" The nurse jumped up and down, wagging her arms in excitement.

"Look, I'm here to see Katie." A doctor came up to him and told him they spoke on the phone just now. "Yeah, I know," Jesse said. "But I just heard her scream her head off. WHERE IS SHE?" He was all up in the doctors' faces.

"Um...well...she's right behind us..." The doctors led Jesse to Katie's bed, where she lay asleep.

"What did you do to her that made her scream?"

"Take a seat, young man." Jesse looked confused but did as he was told. "Okay, so we took some x-rays and found out she broke her left wrist." Jesse gasped. "We examined the x-rays and saw that her arm was broken the 'wrong way'. We found it best to simply take Katie's arm and break it again. Then we would put it in a cast and let her recover that way."

"B-but that's her writing hand..." Jesse trailed off, looking at Katie. "Ok, I apologize for barging in. Was she just surprised because you had to break her arm again?"

"More like...ANGRY." All the doctors nodded in agreement.

"I see. When will she wake up?"

"I actually don't know. She passed out from the pain of us breaking her arm."

"Are you guys crazy?!" Jesse stood up and even without his crutches hobbled over to the sink. He filled a pitcher with water and came back over to the bed. He swung back and splashed the water in Katie's face. She woke with a start.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked in a daze.

"It's alright, baby, I'm here," Jesse soothed. She turned towards him and closed her eyes.

"Katie... I was impatient to see you and came up here as soon as I found out your room number. The doctors here told me the whole story."

"Mm-hmm," Katie replied sleepily.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. Good night." Jesse got up and left the room. He could hear his girlfriend moaning and didn't know whether to come back in.

"Mm-Jesse?" At that, he rushed back in.

"What?" His hands were in the air.

"Don't leave me."

"But babe, you should get some sleep, really."

"Sleep? Our patient fainted!" All the doctors looked at Jesse as if he was an imbecile.

"So what? Katie, aren't you tired? We can talk later."

"Ok. Guys-can you leave me to sleep? And when I wake up, I'm going to Jesse's room."

"Okay. Two-seven-nine." Jesse walked up to her bed and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Her jaw opened, but her eyes remained closed. Jesse had the same train of thought as Katie as they made out in front of seven doctors.

"Yo!"

"Sorry," the couple said in unison, chuckling.

The couple parted and Jesse hobbled back to his room just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jesse. You can feel free to roam around the hospital, since you have but a minor injury."

"Great! When can I go home, though?"

"In a few days, just like Katie. I spoke with her doctors just now."

"Ok. Is there anything fun to do here? Like any videogames or anything?"

"Absolutely! I should've offered you some activities earlier. There is a videogame center upstairs in room three-four-five. There is a lounge where you can meet other patients right next-door to that, and there is an internet café in the room across."

"Cool! Bye." Jesse became excited and shuffled over to the videogame room. He immediately began playing _Wii_ with another boy his age. They talked while playing, and Jesse noticed something suspicious.

"Um, do I know you from anywhere?"

"I don't know," he replied as they exchanged school names.

"So we go to the same school. Oh, I remember you! I think I saw you with Miley one time!"

"Oh, don't tell me about her! She's terrible!" **(No offense to the actual Miley; this is just a character's trait)**

"Oh yeah. She told me she hates my girlfriend, Katie, and wants to get together with me! Then her clan of football players came and beat Katie and me up!"

"Whoa, dude! Oh, I'm Sam, by the way. I know your name, duh."

"Yeah. Hey—who are those people?" Jesse pointed to a group of men with cameras pointed at them.

"Let's go and see!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know this story might not really go with its summary, but I'm making it up as I go. If you have ideas and/or comments, please review! **

"Hey Jesse! Say something to the viewers of _Wake Up, San Francisco_!" **(I know that show doesn't exist anymore-it was on **_**Full House**_

"Hey, guys! What are y'all doing here?"

"We were just here with Jessica and Ashlee; they visited other patients. Then we saw you! Why are _you_ here?"

"Well, uh, that's—" Jesse gasped as he realized that they had masks on.

"Hey!" he yelled as he and Sam tore off the masks, sending the cameras crashing down to the floor in the process. It turned out to be Jim and Josh. Sam ran off without a word. Josh and Jim began to beat the crap out of Jesse. Josh kicked him in the stomach and Jesse doubled over. He attempted to throw a punch at Josh, but Jim twisted his arm and kung fu-flipped him.

Just at that moment, Katie happened to come around the corner. Her arm was in a cast, and she tripped Jim and Josh. They both landed with a loud thud.

"Jess, are you alright?"

"Um, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit sore from landing on my back and the kick."

Katie helped her boyfriend up and led him to the nearest nurse. A few boys came out of a room and yelled, "Congrats on knocking these dudes out!"

"What're you talking about?" Katie yelled back. The boys tracked her voice down and came into the room.

"Josh and Jim? Everyone here knows them."

"How come?" Jesse managed to groan.

"Well, they tend to injure half the guys they meet. Somehow, and I don't specialize in this section of the ordeal, it's all tied back to this girl Miley."

"Oh, not again," Katie whined.

"Why? You know her too?"

"Duh! She goes to our school, just like Josh and Jim. And are you _sure_ I knocked them out?"

"Yeah, those boys trip easily. Anyway, what's the deal with this Miley?"

"She claimed to have a crush on me, and was determined to become my girlfriend. Oh, and Katie, she hates you and wants to kill you." Jesse said the last part with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Big whoop. I can imagine why; everyone loves you cuz' you're only the hottest man alive and every girl wants to be with you!" Katie caught her breath.

"Yeah, it's good being me. However, they don't understand the _true_ me. They don't know what it takes to win my heart and are not true to themselves. You, on the other hand, are." Jesse squeezed her arm.

"Aww, how sweet!"


End file.
